Exciting Weekend
by SoLivia
Summary: I'm putting PG on this story because I have decided to write an supernatual story. I am not going to go into much techo detail but make it suitable for kids. The BSC are going to have an exciting and eventful weekend with their charges. More chapters t


The clock flipped to 5:30pm.  
  
"This meeting of the Baby-Sitters Club will now come in order."   
Kirsty Thomas said in an authority voice from her perch in Claudia   
Kisihi's director chair.  
  
Claudia, Stacey McGill, Mary Ann Spier and Dawn Shafer turned   
from their perch on Claudia's bed.  
  
Malloy Pike and Jessie Ramsey turned their faces towards Kirsty   
from gossiping on the floor at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Time for dues." Kirsty began.  
  
Stacey handed around the vanilla envolpe and the others put their   
dues in. After receiving it back she dropped the money out and   
started to count.  
  
"Well Stace?" Kirsty asked in exceptions.  
  
"Two hundred dollars and twenty two cents." Stacey said gleefully.  
  
The other girls looked at each other and clapped and laughed.  
  
"Order order!" Kirsty had to raise her voice over the helium.   
  
The other girls quieted down really fast. They turned their eyes to   
Kirsty.  
  
"We now have enough money to do the things that we really want to   
do to future the club." Kirsty began.   
  
But before she got to another sentence the phone rang.  
  
Malloy who was sitting next the phone picked it up. "Hello Baby-  
sitters club."  
  


"Both Jamie and Lucy? Huh Huh. Ok I'll let you know in a few   
minutes Mr. Newton." Malloy hung up the phone. "Jamie and Lucy   
need a sitter for the weekend. We need to ask our parents." She   
picked up the phone. "Mom can we have Jamie and Lucy Newton for the   
weekend. Ok sure bye." Malloy hung up the phone. "My parents said   
no."  
  
Mary Ann picked the phone up "Oh Dad I am glad you are home can   
Dawn and I watch Jamie and Lucy Newton at our house this weekend.   
Yes yes. Ok and thank you dad and Sharon." Mary Ann hung up the   
phone. "Dad and Sharon it is ok for us to take Jamie and Lucy."  
  
Malloy picked up the phone again. "Mr. Newton; both Mary Ann and   
Dawn will be able to watch Jamie and Lucy. Huh or really there is no   
need to that. oh ok. bye." Malloy hung up the phone. "The   
Newton will pay both Mary Ann and Dawn what they would have paid one   
babysitter each. I told him that was not necessity but he   
insitered."  
  
  


"Congrations you two." Claudia said over an piece of 'snickers'.  
  
"Yea wow both of them. None of us were allowed to have Lucy   
overnight until now. The whole weekend to boot." Stacy said beside   
Claudia on the couch.  
  
Mary Anne and Dawn were grinning ear to ear at each other and   
around the room.  
  
The rest of the girls couldn't help but shoot jealous looks at them   
both.  
  
"This meeting will come to order again. Any new business? Besides   
the exciting weekend that Mary Anne and Dawn will be having with the   
Newton children?" Kirsty said in an little commanding voice.  
  
All the girls looked at Kirsty with a little guilt.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello Baby-sitters Club.." Malloy said into the phone. "Oh   
hello Mr. Johnson. You need an babysitter for Saturday the 12th from   
2pm till 6pm. Ok let me see and we will get right back to you. Good   
by Mr. Johnson." she hung up the phone.  
  
"Saturday the 12th from 2pm till 6pm hmm Stacey, Claudia, Kirsty,   
Malloy and Jessie you are free." Mary Anne said as she looked at the   
schedule book.  
  
"I'm not free. I promised David Michael, Andrew, and Karen that I   
would help them with their softball techinages." Kirsty said.  
  
"I promised Claire I would spend the day with her." Malloy said.  
  
"I promised my grandmother I would help clean house." Jessie said.  
  
"Ok Stacey or Claudia which one would like to?" Mary Anne asked   
looking over at them.  
  
"You can have it Claudia. I promised I would spend some time on   
Saturday with Charlotte. As friends not as an babysitter." Stacey   
said.  
  
Malloy picked up the phone to dial the phone after Claudia nodded   
her consent. "Hello Mr. Johnson; Claudia will be most happy to   
babysit on the 12th. Ok Goodbye Mr. Johnson." She hung up the phone   
than turned to Claudia. "He said he'll call later to give you more   
detail."  
  
"No problem." Claudia replied.  
  
Kirsty looked over at the clock. "Ah shoot it is now 5:30 I wish   
we had more time for more club business. But seeing on how the   
meeting is now officially over we will have to wait." 

  
  


TOO BE CONTINUED........ 


End file.
